<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paintball? More like PAINball by BriMarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855880">Paintball? More like PAINball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie'>BriMarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Humor, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Paintball, Slice of Life, friends hanging out, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, inspired by community, rickini, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform, rini is endgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky and Nini playing an intense game of paintball with some of their friends.</p><p>*Rini humor/fluff*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Bowen &amp; Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paintball? More like PAINball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off the paintball episodes from the show Community.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yo how the hell are they able to get away with shit like this all the time? Like this is literally thousands of dollars down the drain." Ricky says.</p><p> </p><p>Ricky and Nini had been watching one of the paintball episodes of <em>Community</em> on Netflix on his living room couch.</p><p> </p><p>Nini shrugs. "I mean I wouldn't think too much into it since it is a community college run by sketchy ass people. Plus, when have we ever seen a show or movie with Alison Brie and Ken Jeong that was normal?"</p><p> </p><p>"You gotta point there."</p><p> </p><p>They both laugh as they watch some of the characters get shot dramatically as if they were actually going to die.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't want to try this at our college. Especially if the prize was first choice of picking classes because we all know that isn't a joke." (seriously it's extremely stressful)</p><p> </p><p>Ricky ponders for a second. "Yo what if we did?"</p><p> </p><p>Nini turns her body towards him, and they both made the exact same face they make whenever they're thinking the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>"And what if we treated it like they do with the over exaggerations to make it more entertaining?" She pitches excitingly.</p><p> </p><p>"And we invite some of our friends to join and do it exactly like the show." He adds with matching enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>She snaps and points at him when another idea comes across her. "And we can even add in a little prize for the winner to spice things up."</p><p> </p><p>"I love it! What should the prize be? Obviously something both us and our friends would deem worth fighting for."</p><p> </p><p>She thinks for a second. "How about we all chip in $20 and whoever wins gets all the money combined?"</p><p> </p><p>His eyes twinkle. "Yes! Oh I'm so down. I'm texting the group chat right now and we can totally hit up this outside paintball place down the street."</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't hesitate to whip out his phone and text their friends.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Glee Cast WISHED they could be us 💅🏼</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ricky Ticky Tavi: Yo Nini and I want to play paintball like the Community characters later today. Who's in?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not So Little Red Riding Hood: Dude I'm so there. I'm gonna go full apocalypse mode on all of y'all asses.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gina the ballerina: Fuck yeah I'll wipe out all of your sorry asses.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Efron's Power Bottom: As fun as messing up my clothes sounds, I will not be participating and neither will Seb since we will be going on a date. I'm rooting for Gina!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gina the ballerina: Thx bae xoxo</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Himbo Caswell: Is their a prize involved?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gina the ballerina: There***</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Himbo Caswell: I'm shooting you first just for that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gina the ballerina: iM sHoOtIng yOu fIrSt jUsT fOr tHaT </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ricky Ticky Tavi: Of course EJ asked about money being involved. And yes everyone who goes will pitch in $20 and whoever wins gets all the money.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>NOT Kourtney Kardashian: Oof child that'll mess up my hair and I just got out of the shower. That's a hard pass for me. Y'all send pics though!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Co-captain of literally every club: Count me in! My training from the Renaissance Fair will finally come in handy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Himbo Caswell: How would wielding swords help you with paintball exactly????</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Co-captain of literally every club: Silence peasant cousin of mine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ricky Ticky Tavi: So everybody except Kourt and Seblos; got it. Okay meet us at that outside paintball place on Main Street and bring your money and your skills. See you guys there in 15! Are you ready kids?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Not So Little Red Riding Hood: Aye-aye captain!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gina the ballerina: I can't hear you!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Himbo Caswell: Aye-aye captain!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>NOT Kourtney Kardashian: How the fuck did I end up in this friend group full of children?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Co-captain of literally every club: love ya too</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The gang all met up at the spot with their best paintball outfits, money, and dignity. They were currently huddled in the middle of the field waiting for the timer to start.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright guys, so the only rules are no teams since it makes it more of a competition. Second rule is if you get shot, you're out man and don't forget to be over dramatic like the characters cuz that just makes it ten times more fun." Ricky says.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he finished, the air horn blew signaling the timer has started. The friends quickly dispersed to random sides of the field to shield themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Ricky, Big Red, and EJ all accidentally run to the same place and stop abruptly when they see each other. All three whipped out there guns and pointed them at each other in a Mexican standoff.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright guys let's just calm down." Ricky says calmly.</p><p> </p><p>EJ lifts his gun higher to Ricky. "Don't act all nice Bowen. I know damn well that only one of us are walking away scot-free."</p><p> </p><p>Big Red holds up his gun at EJ. "Or all of us end up getting shot."</p><p> </p><p>Ricky laughs menacingly making the other two uneasy. "Oh how cute. You'd be silly to think that it won't be me leaving this little standoff without one damn splatter of paint on me."</p><p> </p><p>They all aim their guns at each other moving to whoever makes even the slightest of movements. They had done that for maybe two minutes or so before Big Red got impatient.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright how about we just call a truce and walk away before someone tries to come and shoot us when we're not looking." Big Red proposes.</p><p> </p><p>"Too late for that." A voice says from above them.</p><p> </p><p>They all look up to spot a smirking Gina on top of one of the walls she somehow managed to climb aiming her gun at all of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit!" EJ yells.</p><p> </p><p>Gina opens fire at all three of them as they opened it back at her and tried to dodge her. She manages to hit EJ square in the knee causing him to fall to the ground over dramatically. He does the Peter Griffin as he curls up and groans in pain on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>She then was able to shoot Big Red from an impressive distance on his ass. She laughed as he fell to the ground on his knees.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll never walk again!" The red head yells to the skies as he falls flat on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Two down one to— wait where did the other one go?</p><p> </p><p>She tried to search the premises for any sign of the curly headed man, but couldn't find him.</p><p> </p><p>"Gotchu!"</p><p> </p><p>She gasps as she feels the ball of paint hit the back of her leg. She turns around to see a smug Ricky looking at her victoriously as he blows off the top of his paintball gun as if steam were coming out.</p><p> </p><p>She throws down her gun. "Dammit! Twenty down the drain! God I hope someone shoots your ass!"</p><p> </p><p>Ricky made a mock crying face. "Awe is someone upset that they weren't fully paying attention to their surroundings." She flips him off, and he just laughs as he runs away to find his next victim.</p><p> </p><p>Ricky hides behind one of the shields and peaks over to see if the other two players are still there. So far it was only him, Nini, and Ashlyn. He had to admit he was a little shocked they ended up being his final competition since neither really were into shooting games. Maybe they're just really good hiders and haven't been found yet.</p><p> </p><p>He finally quietly makes his way to the opposite side of the field without being noticed. When he hides behind another shield, he hears the sound of a gun clicking near his head. He turns his head to see a gun placed a few inches from his chest. He looks up to see it was no one other than Ashlyn who had the most intimidating look he has ever seen her make.</p><p> </p><p>"Well well well, look what we have here? Who would've thought I'd be the one towering over the Ricky Bowen?" She says in a Southern accent.</p><p> </p><p>"Must you speak like Tallahassee from Zombieland?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd think twice about being smart with me boy. I got the upper hand here."</p><p> </p><p>He holds his hands up in surrender. "Fair point. Please don't shoot. I'm only 19! I have so much to live for, and I have a girl at home!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh you mean that little Nini gal? Yeah she's next. That girl has been as quiet as a mouse for far too long. Before I do that, any last words?"</p><p> </p><p>Before he could answer, the sound of shots rang through his ear but it wasn't from him or the ginger girl in front of him. He turns his head around to see his girlfriend of five years standing fiercely. He smiled when he saw her, and he couldn't lie about being a little turned on by how badass she looks.</p><p> </p><p>Ashlyn feels the paint on her abdomen in shock and looks back up at Nini. "You shot me you little fiend! You'll pay for this one day!" Ashlyn falls to the ground and pretends to die. Nini shrugs with a victorious smirk.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles. "Boy am I happy to see you." He began walking over to her, but stopped when she held her gun at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah woah woah Neens what're you doing?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Just cuz you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I won't shoot you. I came to win sweetheart."</p><p> </p><p>He takes another step to her. "Hold up now we can like split the profits if we both tie for first." She doesn't budge.</p><p> </p><p>"You're gonna have to do better than that."</p><p> </p><p>He removed his helmet and put his gun in his roster to show he wasn't a threat. He slowly approached her with his hands up. She lowers her gun when he finally is in front of her, and she also removes her helmet.</p><p> </p><p>He places his hand on her cheek and caresses it soothingly. She grins when they meet eyes. "Oh come on babe. We can totally win this together." He ducks his head and kisses along her jawline. "I love you." He whispers in between kisses.</p><p> </p><p>She sighs of contentment and gently grabs his chin so that he's directly in front of her lips. "And I love you too, but you know what I also love?"</p><p> </p><p>He smirks, "What's that?"</p><p> </p><p>She kisses him deeply inserting a little tongue causing him to moan, and then shoots him in his gut. He releases his lips from hers from the shock of her sneak attack.</p><p> </p><p>She evilly smirks at her gullible boyfriend. "I also love winning."</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit, I can't believe I fell for that. You little minx!"</p><p> </p><p>She shrugs. "Sorry babe, but you should've known I take competition seriously."</p><p> </p><p>He sighs in defeat and can't help but respect her grind. "Honestly I'm more impressed than upset. Congrats babe." He gives her a quick peck on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>The others walked over to them. "Oh Nini won?" EJ asks with a surprised tone. The couple nods in sync. "Sure did! I believe you all owe me my rightful prize." Nini held out her hand. They all groaned or cussed under their breath as they placed their $20 in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"It should've been me dammit! I had three of you for a good second!" Gina whined.</p><p> </p><p>Ashlyn huffed. "You're telling me. I literally had Ricky for a hot second before candy pants came in and shot me."</p><p> </p><p>"So what I'm hearing from all of this is that Ricky can only be defeated by the hands of Nini." Big Red says.</p><p> </p><p>Ricky places his arm around his girlfriend and smiles down at her. "Yep she's my kryptonite." He places a kiss on her head causing others to grimace from disgust.</p><p> </p><p>"Ew don't get all lovey dovey. You guys always practically swallow each other whole when you start getting into it." EJ pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Ricky and Nini smiled wickedly at one another and began full on making out in front of their friends. They could hear them groan and boo them playfully as they continue to smack lips, but they didn't care.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh we're leaving you guys here if you keep going." Gina says. The couple finally releases each other and laughs at their friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright alright. Hey since I won, I say we hit up Waffle House to celebrate my victory. Don't worry I'll pay since I've suddenly come across a nice sum of money." She winks playfully at them. They all cheer and begin to leave the field.</p><p> </p><p>Ricky bends his neck down to her ear so that the others can't overhear. "When we get home, I can think of another way to celebrate your victory."</p><p> </p><p>He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. She shoves him lightly and giggles as she tries to avoid the blush creeping up on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"You're too much; you know that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but that's why you love me."</p><p> </p><p>"And don't you forget it."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>